A method of this kind is known from EP 0498014 B 2. In this case, the method was used to reduce the flue gas flow but did not deal with the possibilities for reducing pollutant emissions.
It is a known fact that a part of the nitrogen in the waste reacts during combustion to become NO/NO2, which leaves the combustion process with the flue gases and must undergo complex treatment to prevent its being released into the environment as a pollutant (NOx/nitrogen oxide). Another part of the nitrogen in the combustion process reacts to become NH2 or CN compounds/radicals. These intermediate products are instable at high temperatures and undergo further reactions. Since the intermediate products/radicals are capable of reducing already formed NO/NO2 to N2, it makes sense to design combustion control to use this effect as a denitrification process inherent in the system.